


Swooning in the Summer

by ElainorMontoya



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Knows, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I Tried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElainorMontoya/pseuds/ElainorMontoya
Summary: Awkward and charming Marinette has been crushing on Adrien for as long as she can remember, but as time goes on a beautiful friendship has blossomed. In Marinettes mind her and her knight in shining armour will never happen, but little does she know, as Adrien puts his playboy days behind him, he finds himself becoming infatuated with a certain dark-haired, blue-eyed beauty.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is a new work i really hope you like it trying something new! Also sorry for mistakes i'm sure there's loads :/

The soft summer sun of Paris will forever remain unmatched. Sounds of car horns and the chatter of Parisians on the streets below, accompanied by the chiming of her alarm, slowly begin to wake up Marinette. Groggily, she blindly attempts to turn off her alarm however eventually sits up to do so. She lets out a defeated sigh that graduates into a yawn, while simultaneously extending her arms and arching her back to stretch. 

Pulling back the sheets and hopping out of her sheets Marinette walks over to her bathroom to get ready for school, glancing at her clock as she walks by. A wave of panic comes over Marinette as it seems she has slept through her previous alarms and is late for school. “Crap, no no no no!” In a manic frenzy, Marinette brushes her teeth while running around packing her bag. She throws on a white t-shirt, a pair of black high waisted jeans, converse and with a quick brush of her just past shoulder-length hair, she's out the door. 

She practically jumps down from the ladder leading up to her room, then bolts down the stairs and out through the bakery. “Bye Mom, bye Dad!” she yells back to them, not waiting to hear a response. After a rather intense fast-paced jog, she arrives at the steps of her school, wherefrom the bottom she can see her friends, Alya, Nino, and Adrien, all beginning to walk through the school gates. “Guys!” she somehow manages to shout to them as she jogs up to the gates. 

Graciously, her crazed efforts to get to school on time did not go to waste. In unison they turn around to greet her “Oh my goodness finally, we thought you were sick of something, but low and behold you just happened to of slept in” Alya teases playfully rolling her eyes. “Honestly Marinette I don't get how you do it, you could sleep for Paris” Nino adds.  
“At this rate, I'm gonna have to come and personally wake you up every morning” Adrien jokes as he nudges Marinette playfully in her arm. 

Marinette lets out a weak sigh and giggle as she catches her breath. However, the idea of Adrien personally waking her up every morning would definitely give her more motivation to wake up on time. She bites the inside of her cheek to stop herself from smiling. 

“Hey, I'm here, aren’t I? I'm just happy Parisians are angry drivers, tooting their horns every two seconds, Jesus” she eventually answers back. “Actually the thing you should be thankful for is how in shape you are, if not for your hasty efforts to run here let's be honest you’d be in detention later” Adrien says it as a passing comment as he holds the door open for his friends to enter class, but Marinette's heart swells as she latches onto the hidden compliment within his statement. Does he think I'm in shape?! she mentally screams. She bites harder on the inside of her cheek in further efforts to contain her excitement.

“Okay settle down class,” began Ms. Bustier ”as you know from our discussions last week over the next 4 weeks I’m going to be setting you a research project. So far we have covered all the mandatory topics on the syllabus, however 15% of your final grade for this class is a partner project. I want you and your partner to pick a certain aspect of society and/or culture show how its changed over time. This will allow you to show your perspective of history and to showcase some creativity. I’m really looking forward to seeing what you come up with im sure it’ll be great!”

The room buzzes as the students excitedly buzz about their ideas. “So im thinking fashion…” Alya begins “ it would allow you to show your totally amazing skills, we couldn't get more creative” she beams as Marinette clearly loves the sound of it. 

Attention falls back to Ms Bustier as she hushes the class to be quiet. “Unlike our previous projects, you will not be working with the person next to you…” Marinette and Alya glance at each other, surprised “...and instead with the person in front of you”. Adrien's golden locks, half of which in a man bun, swish around softly and he turns to Marinette and winks playfully and to which she replies by sticking out her tongue. It clearly goes down well as he chuckles while returning his attention back to their teacher. 

“So now class I would now like you to go sit in your new partners and begin to brainstorm possible ideas”. All at once the class rumbles as they all switch seats. Alya and Adrien switch seats to sit in the new partners, Alya and Nino and then Adrien and Marinette. 

“Okay then, I overheard what Alya said about the fashion thing...” Adrien starts as he turns slightly to face Marinette more, while placing one of his arms along the back of their bench. In doing so his bulging biceps press legibly against the fabric of his black t shirt. “Mhhm..” Marinette manages to murmur as she tries to keep her composure. Adrien continues “I think it’s an amazing idea, if you can take the front seat on making the clothes, I’ll obviously help you as much as I can but obviously you’re the expert”. 

Marinette nodded in agreement, “I like the sound of it, and if you could do the main bit of research, and I too will obviously help you where I can” she said as she was already making notes in her pink notebook patterned with ladybugs. Adrien leans forward propping up his head with his palm “Wow would you look at you, already working away, I already don’t know how I’m gonna keep up” he teases.

“Oh don't be silly” she scoffs, “Adrien Agreste: A Model, Fluent in chinese, Piano player, and quite the gym goer might I add, is worried that he can't keep up with a girl who can't even wake up on time? Now that, I can’t believe” 

He couldn't help but smile at her blatant disagreement “don’t sell yourself short Marinette, you’re by far one of the hardest working people I know” Marinette begins to blush, “oh don't be ridiculous Adrien, you're surrounded by some of the world's most famous photographers” 

“Yeah, so what if I am, realistically they even have assistants for their assistants. Whereas you Marinette are a one woman machine, you balance school, work, aspirations, being a noted gym goer also,” he adds a wink for good measure, making her heart skip a beat, “and upon all that you still manage to help your friends whenever they need help, so therefore Marinette for those reasons and many more you are one of the most determined people I know, and I do not want to hear any disagreement, Okay missy?!” He playfully waggles a finger in her direction to accentuate his point. “Sir yes sir” she says as she puts her arms up as if in surrender. They both laugh and return to brainstorming for the rest of class.

As the school day runs its course Marinette looks down at her phone as she walked out of the school gates. She remains so transfixed by her screen that she fails to realise she is on course to walk into the frame of the gates. She’s startled as a hand softly places itself upon her waist and guides her to the side, away from doom. Looking up she sees adrien is now walking alongside her, shaking his head in amusement at her clear lack of awareness. His hand was only there for a second but the fact it was his makes her feels almost weak at the knees. God how she wanted it to just stay there.

“As amusing as it would be to of seen the outcome of that situation, I can't afford to have my star designer injured, you've got to be in peak condition for the next month," he says with his hands behind his back. "Sadly Adrien, if you have not noticed already in our years of friendship it can be argued that I'm not the most elegant,” she said, shaking her head as she smiles softly. 

“Luckily, you have a man who has basically studied elegancy for his career at your disposal, and over the next month hopefully some of it will rub off on you” he winked to show he was joking.

“You do love that wink don’t you” she said rolling her eyes

“Of course, I take great pride in it. If I do say so myself, I’ve come to of perfected it over the years”

“I genuinely thought you were having a twitch” she retorts. She earns a laugh from him as he clenches his chest.

“My lady, you have wounded me” he pretends to stumble behind her.

“Your lady?” she turns back to him on her heel, and is overcome by a wave of confidence. She walks up to him and walks her fingers a few steps up his chest, “I don't know why you think I’d ever be your lady” she taps his nose for good measure.

Her new found confidence not only surprised Adrien, but excited him, and for the first time in his life he’s mildly tongue tied. But that only lasted a moment of course. “I just so happen to be quite charming when I want to be I’ll have you know,” he brought his hand up and took her own, kissing the back of her hand, of course adding a wink to sweeten the deal. 

Rolling her eyes she turned back and continued walking, “You’re incorrigible”, this new attitude she’d developed even took her by surprise but she didn't want it to go away. “Just can’t help flirting with every damsel you set your eyes on”

“Not true,” he argues, “I don’t flirt w Alya”

“That’s because you’re basically brother and sister, it’d strange in you did”.

“Touche... but i'm also yet to put the charms on you, aren’t I?” he asks as he catches up with her.

God you already have in my opinion, she mentally swooned over him. “True,” she said, not giving anything away, “but there’d be nothing I desire less than having you shower me with your cheesy lines”. Well, that wasn’t true. At all. The very thought of possibly being pursued by Adrien had her going weak at the knees, it took all her strength to maintain her stance. 

“Don’t be so hasty my lady, I don’t know how you’d fend if I was to turn up the heat,” he playfully puts his arm around her waist. 

That was it. Marinette had hit her breaking point. She lost her suave element to her speech and her stuttering self from many years ago returned. 

“T-turn up the heat?? What mean d-do you? I Mean! W-what do you mean?” she smiled up at him weakly, embarrassed by her clear loss of smoothness. 

Adrien mistakes her change in composure as feeling uncomfortable and slowly withdrew his hand “Ahaha only joking Mari, you know me” she shrugs.

As her heart rate returned to its usual pace, she felt her heart sink. Regardless of how overwhelmed she began to feel, she wanted nothing more than for his hand to return to her waist. She so badly wanted his 6ft 3” body to be pressed against herself. God the things she wanted him to do to her. Crap! Now he’s gonna think i'm repulsed by him or something! She internally screamed. 

“I sure do, like I said, you’re after anything with a pulse Agreste” she teased returning to her usual self again.

“On a serious note, sure last year I went a little crazy, but now I just want someone I can spend all my time with and hopefully I’ll be able to make her as happy as she’ll make me,” he scratches the back of his head, as he suddenly becomes embarrassed at how pathetic he may sound. “Sorry, that probably sounds really soppy”  
“No not at all, I think that's actually really admirable” she assures him.

“Really?” he begins to visibly relax.

“Yes I do, it’s really good that you can recognise that there’s different levels of satisfaction, not all physical. Sure a little bit of eye candy is always a plus,” she adds a wink to soften the atmosphere, making him evidently blush, “but I think there’s no use in lust if you can’t even stand the person in the day to day”.

In this short amount of time, these two seem to of broken down a barrier they didn’t even know was there. They come to a slow as they arrive at the bakery doors. 

“So I'll come see you tomorrow?” Adrien asks.

Marinette’s mind momentarily draws blank as to why Adrien could possibly want to come round her house, by himself, on a Saturday. In doing so a puzzled look involuntarily falls across her face.

“For the project, remember?” he adds, clearly having read her confusion. 

“Ah yes, sorry. Um, is 10ish good for you?” 

“Perfect. I’ll see you then, looking forward to it”. He really meant it. 

Finally, a weekend where he had a genuine and valid reason he could escape his hounding father and hang out with someone that isn’t shoving a camera in his face for a close up, or packing his face with powder. 

She grinned at his excitement. “I’ll see ya then” and with that she turned and went back into her family’s bakery. 

Tucking his hands in his pockets, Adrien began his stroll home. New thoughts began to immerse in his mind. What he said earlier was true, he genuinely did want to settle down with someone, someone great. And now that he has come to think of it, someone like Marinette. 

Whether it was her sudden surge of confidence, or Adrien suddenly not being blind to how genuinely stunning and whole hearted she is,  
Adrien now realised how amazing she is. 

Seeing her be playful, confident and teasing was a side he’d never seen of her before, and honestly, it excited him. He didn’t want to jump the gun and say he’s head over heels for her, and he’s in love. 

However, saying he could see himself on the path to being so was incredibly accurate.


	2. Blushing Cheeks and Swinging Seats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien spend the day together as they start their project. And to their surprise, they begin to get to know each other in a way they never knew before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, just wanted to say a MASSIVE thanks to the positivity on Chapter 1, honestly made me so happy! I hope you enjoy this chapter! (Also, I apologise in advance for the many mistakes that you are going to read ahead)

“She’s just upstairs for you sweetie” her mother's words sounded muffled as Marinette’s head lay comfortably against her pillow. 

The possibility of who her mother could be talking to was confirmed when she glanced up at her bedside clock and realised it was already 9:56am. “Crap!” she sprung out of her bed in a mad panic, rushing around not sure what to do next.

All too soon, a knock from Adrien was followed by “Marinette? Am I alright to come up?”

“One minute!” she attempted to say in panic, but he mistook her muffled words for “Come in!” and made his way up. 

“Good morni-” he stopped in his tracks as he caught sight of her. He knew summer nights in Paris were hot and clothes were often minimised.

But god did she make it so much hotter. She wore a pair of very short grey shorts, that some may refer to them as booty shorts and gave her very little cover. As well as a baby pink halterneck bralet which really didn't help cover her at all. 

She sheepishly waved, embarrased by her state of somewhat undress, "M-morning".

He really didn't mean to stare as long as he did but he felt helpless against the power that was Marinette’s body. Has she always been this fit? 

Her hourglass figure gave her the look of a much older woman, she was only 17 but her toned thighs, widened hips and tiny waist have her a look of maturity. 

She began to blush Adriens eyes widened as he unknowingly looked her up and down. 

"Oh my god, is he….. is he checking me out?!" she mentally screamed. She could barely contain her excitement.

Some of the confidence that had possessed her the previous day came over her again, so she took advantage of it. 

She unwrapped her arms from herself and place one hand on her hip, giving him a much clearer view of her toned torso. “Cmon Adrien, close your mouth or you’ll catch flies” 

An almost state of panic came over Adrien, “S-sorry, m-my bad! I didn’t mean to- I was just-” before he could say anything else she cut him off.

“Now come up properly before my dad comes and sees you like this”. 

He was surprised by her invitation, given her state of undress, however quickly seized the opportunity to make his way up fully into her room, closing the trap door behind him. This gave him a tad more confidence. 

“Looking dashing as always, My Lady” he said as smoothly as he could, leaning against her dresser. 

“Please don’t be silly kitty,” she said as a clear reference to the top she could see he was wearing underneath his grey hoodie, that was covered in cat prints, “I look a mess, you’ve caught me off guard, I’ve just woken up”.

“Kitty?,” he savoured the word, “I like it”

“Good because I might just have to call you that from now on” she tapped him on the nose as she walked up to him.

“So,” he leaned down until their faces were just a few inches apart, “I’ll be your Kitty if you be my Lady, deal?” he smirked. 

“Sadly kitty, I was actually only coming over here to grab some clothes from my drawer. So, if you kindly would move to the left slightly…”

He does so, “Thank you kitty” she smiles at him.

“So where should I set up my stuff” he sighs walking around her room, slightly sad as their playful moment comes to an end. 

“Just over there on my sofa, or on my bed, or my desk, anywhere you want really” she grabs some clothes and heads towards the bathroom, “One second, just gonna change and I’ll be right out”. 

The way she walked was mesmerizing, he knew she knew he was watching, but he didn’t care. His eyes went wide as he almost drooled over how sensual her hips swayed as she walked, only amplified by her next-to-nothing clothing.

When she closed the door behind her Adrien flopped back onto the bed.  
“My god, what a body” he whispers to himself breathily. 

All he had to do was get through today, then he could go home, regroup and properly prepare for tomorrow. But judging by how things were going, he didn’t know how long he’d last. Adrien wasn’t used to not having the upper hand in these situations, normally he’s the one making the girl flustered. 

However, the fact that Marinette did it so effortlessly and so unknowingly, made it so much more infatuating. 

A few minutes later the bathroom door opens and Marinette emerges on her phone, and thankfully for Adrien, now fully clothed. He sits up. 

She’s now wearing a pair of black high waisted flared trousers, and a ladybug print bandeau with her hair now tied gracefully into a high ponytail. Her clothes clung to her body, still giving a clear outline to her enticing figure.

“Well don’t you look pretty” he teases. 

She tries to hide her pleasure with an eye roll but fails and simply smiles at him.

She plops down next to him, “So where do you wanna start,” she asks as she fiddles with her necklace nervously. 

“Well,” he starts as he runs a hand through his golden locks, pushing it out of his face, “if you could get out that bunch of notes and ideas you made in class, I’ll get out some of my ideas too then maybe we can look at how we can fit them together and make a starting point,'' she nods in agreement. 

“I was thinking we start in 1900, then go all the way up until 2000, making an outfit for every 10 years to show the change, as I feel the 20th century saw such a drastic change in style, especially as so many new elements and influences were introduced, what do you think?” she looks up at him from her notes, unsure of what he’ll think. 

“Honestly Marinette, that's perfect. I was thinking the same thing, but I was thinking more like every 20 years, because 10 outfits would be so much for you to make, right?” 

“Really? Are you sure? I really don’t mind, i’ve already drawn up a few ideas let me show you quickly,” she begins to flick through her drawing pad eagerly.

“Mari, these are…” his voice trails off as he observes her designs. An anxious look falls across her face. “These are so amazing, you’re so talented!” 

“Thanks Adrien..” she blushes at his compliment. 

“Don’t get all shy on me now my Lady,” he adds a wink to show he’s teasing. In all honesty, Adrien had butterflies in his stomach. Although Adrien had been with a few girls before ,it was a feeling that he had never experienced before. 

Marinette’s innocence and pure beauty gave him a sense of nervousness he’d never really experienced before, but he loved it. 

She smiles and rolls her eyes, “honestly, what am I going to do with you?”she says as she gets up to sit down at her desk with her papers.

Adrien then lays on his side, propping the side of his head up on his palm and says “Anything you please” in a low, almost seductive, tone.

It took all of Marinette’s self control to stop herself from completely freaking out, but luckily she managed to raise her eyebrow in unimpress and shakes her head as she swiveled around in her chair to face her desk. 

They both laugh it off, breaking the tension as they begin to work. 

Once Marinette is concentrating she is in the zone, there is no stopping her. A stack of designs were slowly piling up next to her as her creativity oozes out onto the pages.

Adrien watches her from time to time as he also works alongside her, but he is now laying on the floor behind her chair. 

Before they know it they have been working for hours and it was nearing 6pm. 

Marinette finally stood, after being hunched over for goodness how many hours working away, and stretched. It was fair to say that they had made a significant start to their project. 

Adrien looks up from his laptop as she sees Marinette close her design book. “Calling it a day are we?” he asks, somewhat disappointed as he realises he’d soon have to return to his empty home.

“I believe so, my hands are killing me” she flexes her hand in an attempt to relieve herself of some of the ache. 

“I’m not surprised, you’ve been working so hard we’ve barely talked,” he laughs as he packs away his things. However, the hidden disappointment in his statement is seen by Marinette. 

“Well, in that case, why don’t you stay for dinner?” she asks, somewhat shy as she looks down to the floor, fiddling with her bracelet. 

“I would love to,” a massive grin sweeps itself across his face. 

Marinette looks up then nods and smiles at him, and shortly after heads downstairs to double check with her parents that its okay. 

Adrien could hear the delighted hum of Sabine’s voice as she assured Marinette that he was more than welcome. 

“All set, we’ll probably eat at 7, with my parents too,” she scratches the back of her head nervously, “sorry, is it going to be uncomfortable for you? I’m sure they wouldn’t mind if we eat up here, just for today?”

“No no no, I’d love to eat with them, it’ll be such a nice change to sit at full dinner table for once”   
The fact that he was so excited to eat with her family warmed Marinette’s heart, it was adorable, but also a feeling of sorrow blossomed.

It was so natural to Marinette to sit down with her parents and chat about their days and laugh and joke with each other, but Adriens eagerness to not eat alone made her wonder how lonely he must be in that big house of his. 

She chose not to dwell on the matter and continued to clear her room of the carnage from todays work. 

Before they knew it the flavourful aromas from the kitchen made their way up into Marinette's room and it was time for dinner so they headed down. 

Dinner was just what Adrien needed. Being surrounded by such lovely people who actually cared about how you are, and not just what you can do for them was such a refreshment to Adriens usual company. 

They all chatted even after they had finished eating. Sabine and Tom were eager to learn more about Adrien, they made it one of their duties to get to know their daughters friends, no matter who they were. Adrien felt so welcomed at the table and in their home in general. 

He felt honored that they seemed so genuinely interested, but didn’t want to come across as arrogant and so made sure to always ask them questions about themselves too. 

To further show his pleasure, Adrien eagerly volunteered to help with the washing up, “Well thank you sweetie,” Sabine said as she patted his shoulder walking by. “That sounds like a great idea” and with that Adrien followed Sabine into the kitchen and began to help her with the washing up. They chatted more and more as they cleaned the dishes, laughing occasionally as they bantered. 

Marinette couldn’t hide her smile as she saw her family warm so much to Adrien. Even Tom, who can be quite protective over her at times even if they were only friends, seemed to love him. 

When they finished the washing up Marinette hugged her parents goodnight as they headed to sleep. 

“Thank you so much for having me” Adrien said as he hugged Sabine and then shook Toms hand. 

“Oh don't be silly sweetie, you’re welcome here whenever you’d like. Just a shame we have to go to bed so early, but that's the lives of bakers you see” Sabine beamed

“Yes of course son, really anytime you want just pop over, I can even show you how to bake if you’d like” Tom adds enthusiastically. 

“I’d love that! Goodnight, thanks once again” Adrien says, thanking them one last time.

Sabine and Tom both nod and smile before turning around and heading to their room, Tom with his arm around Sabines shoulders.

“You can head up to my balcony, I'll bring up some drinks for us” Marinette says as she heads up to her balcony.

Adrien doesn’t hesitate as he realises the day is not quite over, and he smiles and heads up. 

“Wow,” Adrien admires the orange sun as it begins to set over Paris. He couldn't believe she gets to enjoy this everyday in this quaint little space. Sure he’s seen the sun set like this before from his mansion, but there was something about the intimate balcony above Marinette’s room that made it so magical. 

He settles down on the swinging bench and he begins to hear Marinette coming up. 

“You’re so lucky,” he starts.

“How do you mean,” she asks handing him a cup of hot chocolate, while setting down a bowl of cherries on the table beside them.

“Look at this view, it’s so beautiful”.

“Adrien please, I’m sure you can see much further from your mansion,” she teases as she takes a sip of her chocolate.

“No no this is totally different up here, I just feel so free. And your parents...” She accidentally cuts him off.

“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry they were asking you so many questions” She rambled, somewhat embarrassed.

“What? No don't be sorry, they’re so nice. You’re so lucky to have parents that are so caring and are so interested in their child,” He assures her as he turns to face her.

“They are pretty amazing,” a silence falls between them as Marinette isn’t sure whether to ask him further about his family. Eventually she just decides to go for it.

“Adrien, you- you don’t have to answer this, if you don’t want to, but what- what happened to your mother?...” she bites the inside of her cheek in anticipation.

“Don’t feel awkward, I trust you Mari,” he assures her, while placing his hand on her thigh, just for a moment.

“Well one day when I was 8 she dropped me off at my fencing class, she was singing to a chinese song in the car that she loved to listen to when she lived in China when she was younger. Anyway, she kissed me goodbye and said I’ll come pick you up in an hour, we said I love you to each other and I presumed I would see her soon. But, when the time came she never arrived. I waited with my instructor for about an hour and a half until eventually one of my Fathers drivers had to come pick me up. I knew something was wrong because she was never late,” Adriens voice begins to shake.

Marinette had never seen him like this, so vulnerable, so raw. She scooches over closer to him and puts her arm around him. “It’s okay, Adrien I’m sorry, you don’t have to if-”

“No don’t worry I’m fine,” she sniffs and quickly rubs his eyes, “I got home and I expected her to be there, but instead when I walked into my parents room it my father stood talking to a bunch of police officers. Natalie quickly ushered me out the room to our kitchen and got me ice cream. And to this day, we have no idea what happened or where she has gone. They had theories that she ran away, but I know she could never leave her family. If she left, it was because she didn’t have a choice, and she was protecting us,” Adrien lets out a somewhat defeated sigh. 

“Adrien, I’m so sorry. That must’ve been awful” she gently rubs his shoulder” .

“Please, it’s not your fault, or anyone’s really. From that day on, my father was never the same, he was so empty, no emotion but anger and hurt. The only thing he held a passion for was his work so he just threw himself into it, and with that our relationship faded. The only reason I became a model to be honest was to hold onto whatever bit of our relationship we had left,” she shrugs and smiles, attempting to lift the mood. 

Marinette could see how he didn’t want pity or to continue talking about it. It was painful. So she too attempted to lift the mood slightly. 

“Well, being a model done you well, I mean look at all the ladies after you,” she nudges him playfully. 

“Oh please Mari, let's be honest you’ve had your fair share of admirers over the years,” Adrien rebuked as he nudged her back. 

“I don’t know whether I’d say fair share, but they’ve never worked out so what’s the point,” Marinette shrugs as she puts down their mugs and grabs the bowl of cherries on the ground, placing it in between them.

Adrien wasn’t aware that she’d really had relationships with anyone else, and felt somewhat guilty for his lack of attention over the years. 

“Out of interest, and you don't have to answer this but are you… a… you know….” he was hesitant to say the word and Marinette could see it. 

“A… virgin? No Adrien, I am not” she said it with such ease while taking a bite of the cherry, and it surprised Adrien as he’d always thought she was so innocent. But, upon a recent change of how he viewed Marinette, he shouldn’t be that surprised. 

“It’s a waste of time asking you if you are,” she teased, trying to warm the atmosphere.

“Hey,” he picks up a cherry and throw it at her playfully, “like I said, I’m not about that life anymore, I'm not even gonna try it with anyone unless I know there’s actually something special there. But hey, enough about me and sexual history, I want to hear about yours”.

“Well, I lost mine to a guy I met last summer, his name was Luka. Well long story short, we spent almost every day together over the summer and started falling for each other and it just happened. Sad thing is, he had to move away not long after we started getting together. It was hard to see him go, but then I realised I wasn’t feeling all that heartbroken. That told me he wasn’t the one for me” She fiddled with her hands as she felt she’d been rambling for ages.

“Too bad for him really, having to leave such a great girl,” Adrien didn’t know where he was going with this.

“I’m really nothing special Adrien,” she says looking up to face him, looking each other in the eyes. 

“Mari, please, please don’t say that,” he takes one of her hands that’s she’s fiddling with. He can feel its ice cold and take off his hoodie and wraps it around her, leaving him in his tight shirt covered in black and white cat prints as he takes her hand once more. “You’re so amazing, don't ever sell yourself, the amount of boys in our class that have had a crush on you is ridiculous”

“What? Don't be ridiculous, when has anyone ever had a crush on me” she says in disbelief.

“Well about 2 years ago, Nathaniel would admire you and draw sketches of you constantly, he even wrote poems about you”

“Oh my goodness that's so sweet why didn’t he say anything,” she pouts, clearly flattered by his actions.

“And then about a year and a half ago Ivan and Kim had a fight over who liked you first”

“No way, that was what that was about? No wonder they wouldn’t tell me” she said in disbelief, “Well, it all worked out for the best, Ivan is with Mylene now and they’re so cute together”.

“And a year ago Max design this whole visual effects thing around you, god he was literally infatuated with you” Adrien added.

“I can’t believe I wasn’t aware of any of this, not that anything would come of it but still, I’m so clueless”

“I'm not done actually believe it or not, around a year ago Nino was literally head over heels for you. It was almost hilarious, he couldn’t even get his words out, but please don’t tell Alya that, she’ll flip at him”

“No way! I thought for some reason he just didn’t want to be friends with me for a while, but I didn’t want to press so I just gave him his space. And don’t worry, of course I won't” She assures him, still taking in all this new information.

“The reason I’m telling you this Marinette is because those are just the people I know of that you’ve captivated with you inner and outer beauty,” Marinette blushed at his compliment. “Goodness knows how many people have seen you in the street and were just dying to get your number”.

“Adrien you’re really too kind,” she started before he cut her off once more, not tolerating any objection.

“Marinette it’s just crazy that you don’t know how incredible you are. You’re smile, you’re pretty face, you’re radiant personality, you’re midnight black hair and….” he stutters for a second, “and your amazing body” he sheepishly adds onto the end. “Everything about you is just amazing, so please, and I cannot stress this enough, don’t put yourself down”.

Marinette didn’t know what to say. She looked up at him, with their hands still fiddling softly with eachothers. She was at a loss for words, unable to fathom a response after his moving words.

All she wanted to do was give him a hug, so she did, she leaned forward of her knees and hugged him. “Thank you” she said softly with her cheek rested on his shoulder. As she pulls away, their eyes locked onto each others. A momentary flick of Adriens eyes down to Marinette’s lips, gives a possible hint to his intentions. He gradually leans in, gently placing a hand on her outer thigh. 

Before they know it, the moment comes to a harsh end as Marinette loses balance from her testing position and falls off the swinging bench, grabbing Adrien on her way down, causing him crashing down beside her.

Adrien's soar moan turns into a laugh as he looks over and sees Marinette doing the same. 

They turn into a pile of giggles on the floor, holding their stomachs in failed attempts to stop laughing. 

Eventually they catch their breath and sit up and shortly realising what the time is.

“Crap it’s 10 already?” Marinette says, checking her phone as she gets to her feet. 

“As sad as it makes me to say this, I should probably be getting back” Adrien shrugs.

“Oh,” Marinette is disappointed but she knows he’s right, “Let me show you out”.

They make their way down through Marinette's room into the living room, making sure not to wake her sleeping parents, then down and out the bakery. 

“Just leave your stuff here it’ll save work, you’ll be here tomorrow anyway,” she says taking his folders from him and setting them down on the countertop near the bakery door. 

“I’m looking forward to it,” he grins. “Thanks for having me today, I had fun… really” he tucks his hands inside his pockets as he shyly shrugs. 

“Yeah, I enjoyed it too,” her mind flashes back to the moment they shared just 10 minutes before on her balcony, “same time tomorrow?”.

“Perfect” he grins. He nods and begins to walk home, and as he does Marinette calls him “Wait! I’ve still got you jumper on!” 

He turns around so that he’s walking backwards and answers, “Keep it. I’m seeing you tomorrow remember” he winks, unsure whether she’ll see it from where she is. 

It’s confirmed she saw it when it earns him an eye roll shortly followed by a wave before she heads back inside, taking his folders back up to her room. 

On his walk home Adrien’s mind fills with unanswered questions. Where were things going? What was going through her mind? And most of all, what would’ve happened if she hadn’t fallen? 

The same question ran through Marinette’s mind as she changed into her pyjamas and settled into bed. 

Regardless, Marinette knew it wasn’t the right time for them to kiss or whether it will ever be. To her she feels like she could of just been an opportunity for fun in that moment. But then she remembers his kind words.

They fill her with reassurance that maybe, just maybe, he may be starting to feel the same. No matter what the situation was, Marinette knew that she definitely didn’t want to rush into anything. 

If they were going to be as amazing and beautiful as she’d always hoped, it would be something that would have to blossom on it’s own. 

But little did she know, she was the only thing on Adrien’s mind all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo what'd you think? Do we like how things are going? Please let me know your thoughts! :) Next chapter should hopefully be out in a week or so xo
> 
> For access to sneak peaks of up coming Chapters please follow my tumblr- elainormontoya xxx

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Feel free to leave me your thoughts down below ( go easy on me ) :) Thanks so much for reading! Not sure when next chapter will be up, hopefully soon!


End file.
